Le choix de Carlisle
by Tari Eledwhen
Summary: Une petite histoire écrite à quatre mains avec une amie, qui change la fin de ma propre fic "Comme une ombre dans la lumière" et dont le résumé pourrait ressembler à ça : Que ce serait-il passé, si Carlisle avait décidé de quitter Esmé pour Sylane ?
1. Une décision difficile à prendre

**1 . UNE DECISION DIFFICILE A PRENDRE**

POV Carlisle

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'Aro n'avait pas renoncé à Sylane. Je sentais que ce serait toujours ainsi. Elle l'intriguait trop. Jamais il ne la laisserait vivre en paix. Il m'avait forcé à renoncer à elle une fois… Cela avait été le plus dur moment de toute mon existence d'immortel. J'avais abandonné la femme que j'aimais pour la sauver de la vindicte de Volturi, mais l'avais ainsi fait souffrir au-delà de toute mesure. Et cela, jamais je ne pourrais me le pardonner.

De retour après la sa dernière tentative pour la reprendre, je m'enfermais dans mon bureau pour réfléchir aux conséquences des derniers évènements. Ma tendre Esmé n'insista pas pour savoir ce qui me tourmentait et m'offrit la paix dont j'avais besoin. Enfermé dans la pièce, dans notre demeure de Forks, je ne pus que penser à mon ancienne compagne. C'était parfaitement stupide, mais je me refusais à ce que Volturi ait un jour un quelconque droit sur elle. Aro était le seul responsable de notre séparation et je n'avais pas la moindre envie que cela se reproduise. Pour être tout à fait honnête, depuis que j'avais retrouvé Sylane, je n'étais plus vraiment préoccupé des miens. Je m'étais menti à moi-même, enfouissant au plus profond de moi ce que mon cœur voulait crier à la face du monde. Mon déni avait été si puissant, que j'avais accepté le rapprochement entre Jacob et elle. Or, la jalousie que je ressentais était devenue si intense, que je ne pouvais plus fermer les yeux et accepter la vision de mon ancienne compagne dans les bras du Quileute. La jalousie m'étreignait le cœur et je la masquais par une impression de lointaine bienveillance.

Après de longues tergiversations et un combat contre moi-même qui prit des jours, je finis par me décider. Ma tendre Esmé ne me le pardonnerait pas, mais je ne pouvais plus continuer ainsi. Les sentiments que j'éprouvais autrefois pour Sylane s'étaient réveillés. Sans que je m'en rende compte, elle avait repris, dans ma vie, la place qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû cesser d'occuper, me troublant par sa seule présence, comme auparavant. et je ne pouvais plus fermer les yeux sur la réalité. Je soupirai, tenaillé par l'envie de briser quelque chose. Un vase vide se trouvait à portée de main sur le bureau. Sans réfléchir, je me levai, le pris et le projetais contre le mur. Il éclata en mille fragments cristallins, dans un vacarme assourdissant. Etrangement, je me sentis mieux. Ce geste aussi puéril que dérisoire, me permit de mieux accepter ma décision. Maintenant, je me demandais comment mes enfants réagiraient. J'essayai de supputer leur réaction et je me résignai à ce que la colère et l'incompréhension l'emportent sur l'acceptation de mon choix.

Je décidai d'aller trouver mon ancienne compagne et de lui avouer ce que je ressentais. Si elle acceptait mon amour, je trouverais le courage de tout dire aux miens. Si au contraire, elle me rejetait pour vivre avec Jacob, je me résignerais et essaierais de me reconstruire auprès d'Esmé, en tâchant d'oublier que, quelque part, elle n'était qu'un "second choix". Moi, Carlisle Cullen, j'étais à la croisée des chemins.

POV Sylane

Depuis ma transformation en louve, j'évitais Jacob. C'était idiot, car l'amour que je ressentais pour lui m'emplissait toute entière. On aurait pu penser que je n'avais jamais connu la douleur de la trahison, ni l'amour de mon cher Carlisle. Mais le choc de la métamorphose avait été tel que j'avais ressenti le besoin de m'éloigner de mon loup-garou. Il fallait que j'encaisse le choc d'être devenue une contradiction vivante.

Dans la demeure des Cullen, entourée de mes frères et sœurs, je vivais des moments de paix.

Cependant, les souvenirs de ma vie passée avec Carlisle recommençaient à me hanter par intermittence, prenant de plus en plus d'espace dans mon esprit. Je ne pouvais plus les occulter et notre si douloureuse séparation refit surface elle aussi. Si bien, qu'après quelques jours de ce "régime", je ne savais plus à quel saint me vouer. Je nourrissais un amour sincère pour Jacob qui avait su réparer mon cœur brisé depuis plus d'un siècle et demi. Mais côtoyer Carlisle quotidiennement, en sachant pourquoi il m'avait quittée, avait réveillé la peine et la douleur. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à ce qu'aurait pu être notre vie, si Aro Volturi n'avait pas tout gâché ; si, à cause de lui, Carlisle n'était pas parti. Et finalement, sans que je m'en rende compte, ce nom si cher à mon cœur, se remit à me hanter. Jour et nuit, il était là, dans mes pensées, de plus en plus présent à mesure que le temps passait et je lui envoyais mes pensées les plus intimes, en espérant qu'elles lui parviendraient, comme lorsque je me transformais en Bête : Carlisle… Carlisle ! CARLISLE !

Je sus alors qu'il me faudrait lui avouer. J'allais blesser Esmé, si tendre, si gentille et maternelle ; passer à nouveau pour une garce auprès de mes nouveaux frères et sœurs… mais malgré mes efforts, en dépit de Jacob, je ne pouvais me résoudre à chasser définitivement le médecin de mes pensées. Cela faisait trop longtemps. Son doux sourire m'avait tant manqué pendant les sombres journées où je l'avais cherché, avant de me résoudre. Et maintenant, à cette étrange époque à laquelle je ne m'habituais pas vraiment, il était à nouveau devant moi, accessible et plus beau que jamais. Le sentir si proche me remémorait tout l'amour que nous avions éprouvé l'un pour l'autre et toute notre vie commune passée. Rien de cela n'était mort et je voulais croire que tout pouvait recommencer, même après Aro Volturi, Esmé et les autres.

J'éprouvais vite le besoin de retrouver le calme de la maison que j'avais louée à Forks. Etant redevenue le professeur de français d'Edward et Bella, j'essayais d'en retrouver l'allure. Le danger qui planait sur ma tête étant oublié, je redevins la Sylane Alris solitaire et sauvage que j'avais été si longtemps.

Mais durant les leçons, je constatai quelque chose de désagréable : Edward me jetait des regards sombres Bella l'observait, inquiète, puis me contemplait furtivement, avant de se mordre les lèvres et de se plonger dans ses dissertations. Cela sous-entendait que le jeune Cullen connaissait parfaitement le tour que prenait mes pensées. Je haussais les épaules et le fixais à mon tour en pensant distinctement afin qu'il m'entende bien :

_J'assume pleinement l'amour que j'éprouve encore pour ton père. Mes sentiments n'appartiennent qu'à moi._

A la fin de l'un des cours, Edward s'approcha de moi et me prit par le bras, dans un geste cependant digne d'un gentleman. Je sursautais et allais répliquer vertement -je n'appréciais pas qu'on m'implique dans un entretien qui n'était pas vraiment nécessaire-, mais m'aperçus que Bella surveillait le couloir. Manifestement, elle devait le prévenir si quelqu'un s'approchait. Tout avait été planifié par Edward, ce qui me rendit furieuse. Il me sourit un peu tristement et demanda :

– Sylane, qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ?

– Rien qui puisse troubler la quiétude de ta famille, rétorquais-je malgré moi, alors que ce n'était pas du tout dans mes intentions.

J'avais envie de hurler, de tout casser, parce que j'avais l'impression de devoir à nouveau annihiler mes sentiments, pour éviter de désagréger la famille Cullen.

Le triste sourire d'Edward, m'intrigua:

– Tu ne devrais pas être aussi déchirée. Nous sommes assez mûrs, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett et moi-même, pour comprendre quels sentiments vous liaient Carlisle et toi. T'avoir retrouvée a été un soulagement pour lui. Il a pu payer la dette qu'il avait envers toi.

– La dette ? m'écriais-je! Je ne veux pas qu'il pense à moi comme à "une dette", moi qui ai souffert mille morts quand il s'est de lui-même effacé de ma vie. Je lui ai pardonné, parce que je savais qu'il m'avait quitté pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait m'expliquer et qui le torturait. Oui, je lui ai pardonné et même après tout ça, j'ai continué à l'aimer. Ca ne s'effacera jamais.

Il m'avait laissée parler. Manifestement, il respectait mes sentiments. Je devinais qu'il s'exprimait au nom de ses frères et sœurs, autant qu'en son nom propre. Il avait compris ce qui se passait. Il savait que, malgré l'imprégnation de Jacob, mon amour pour Carlisle ne s'était pas éteint et qu'il brûlait encore, plus vif et plus brillant que jamais.

– Esmé, ne t'en veut pas, tu sais, reprit Edward de son mélodieux baryton. Elle a depuis longtemps accepté le fait que Carlisle a eu une vie avant elle. Et puis, elle n'est pas aveugle. Elle a bien remarqué que, depuis le retour de Volturi à Forks, Carlisle a changé.

Sa petite explication m'agaça. Parce que je devais accepter la bénédiction d'Esmé ? Carlisle l'aimait, elle. Il ne la quitterait pas. Que signifiait cette fausse bénédiction ? Un coup de poignard pour me dire qu'elle me soutenait, mais que Carlisle ne la laisserait pas, même si son amour pour moi reprenait le dessus ?

J'allais vertement remettre Edward à sa place, quand il secoua la tête et me dit à nouveau :

– Tu te trompes, Sylane Alris. L'amour de Carlisle pour toi s'est réveillé tel la lave qui dort et qui jaillit, puissante. Son cœur s'est de nouveau embrasé pour toi.

Je chancelais et dû me retenir à mon bureau pour ne pas sombrer. Ce qu'Edward m'avouait était incroyable et pourtant mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. Mon cher Carlisle… Ainsi ses sentiments pour moi n'étaient pas morts ?

Je fixais son fils avec un espoir puissant et profond, qui me fit presque peur. Après tout cet amour gâché, ces nuits passées à me languir de lui, de sa peau, de son odeur, tout cela pouvait-il renaître des ruines de mon cœur comme un phénix renaît de ses cendres ?

J'attendais une réponse, sans penser que cela pouvait blesser Edward de me la donner. Sans doute pensait-il à la fin prochaine de sa famille, à la future souffrance d'Esmé. Mais malgré l'affection que j'avais appris à lui porter, je ne pouvais ressentir de peine pour elle. Elle avait eu tout ce que moi, j'avais perdu.

– Oui, Sylane, dit Edward. Carlisle a fait son choix et c'est dans tes yeux qu'il s'est perdu, pas dans ceux d'Esmé. En réalité, il en a toujours été ainsi. Il s'est menti à lui-même toutes ces décennies, mais ta présence est ce qu'il lui faut, ce qu'il a toujours souhaité au fond de lui et qu'aucun de nous –pas même Esmé-, ne pouvait lui apporter. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne l'aime pas, mais tu es son âme sœur.

Je ne ressentais aucun remord. J'aurais dû parce qu'Esmé était devenue une amie pour moi, presque une sœur, mais je ne pouvais pas. Seule une vague compassion pour sa future peine avait pris naissance dans mon cœur. Mon ange blond m'était revenu. C'était la seule chose qui comptait pour moi. Ivre de joie, je fermais les yeux et me laissais envahir par la puissance de mon amour pour mon tendre Carlisle. Je dus les rouvrir, parce qu'Edward me confiait autre chose :

– Les autres sont au courant. Je leur ai parlé de ce qui se passait. Sache qu'aucun de nous ne t'en veux. Nous aimons notre père au-delà de toute mesure et nous comprenons qu'il ne peut trouver le bonheur véritable qu'auprès de toi.

Edward me regardait sereinement de son regard d'ambre, si semblable à celui de mon bien-aimé, comme s'il voulait me convaincre de ce qu'il me disait.

Je lui fus reconnaissante de ne pas juger et d'accepter l'amour de son créateur pour moi. Ce serait plus facile pour mon ange de ne pas avoir à souffrir du ressentiment des siens.

Mentalement, je posais ensuite la question qui me brûlait les lèvres, mais que je ne pouvais me résoudre à poser à voix haute.

_Carlisle…a t-il parlé à Esmé ?_

– C'est fait, oui, répondit-il à voix haute à mon interrogation muette. Elle est au courant.

Mon cœur aurait manqué un battement s'il l'avait pu et je décidais de le rejoindre sur-le-champ.

– Edward, pardonne-moi, je dois...

Contre toute attente, ce fut la douce Bella, qui nous avait rejoints sans que j'y prenne garde, qui me retint. Le regard suppliant qu'elle me jeta, me fit comprendre que j'avais quelque chose d'important à régler avant de pouvoir à nouveau vivre avec Carlisle.

– Jacob aussi le sait et il vous attend, dit-elle, confirmant ainsi ce que je pensais. Allez au moins lui parler, s'il vous plaît. Il souffre.

Je hochais la tête.

– Je ferai en sorte de lui expliquer les choses.

A son tour, elle opina et tous deux me laissèrent partir.


	2. Dommages collatéraux

**2 . DOMMAGES COLLATERAUX**

POV Jacob

Depuis que ma bien-aimée s'était transformée en louve, je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de la revoir. En tant qu'Alpha, j'avais recommencé à patrouiller sur le territoire Quileute, mais mon esprit voguait à côté de celui de ma bien-aimée.

J'étais devenu irritable, bagarreur et irascible, parce que je sentais que l'imprégnation ne marchait pas sur elle autant qu'elle l'aurait dû. Cullen père... Carlisle, le médecin sangsue, était à l'origine de mon tourment. Il était trop proche de Sylane. Malgré mes efforts, je ne parvenais pas à accepter le fait qu'il l'avait trouvée, métamorphosée en buveuse de sang, aimée, puis abandonnée sans remord, avant de la retrouver ici, à Forks. En faisant le compte de ce que j'avais apporté à mon âme sœur et de ce que lui, lui avait offert, je hurlais de rage et de frustration, parce que j'avais compris que leur amour était de ceux qui ne s'éteignent jamais.

Sous ma forme de loup, je m'approchais discrètement de la demeure des Cullen. L'odeur qui en émanait ne me perturbait plus et de toute façon, c'était là que vivait ma Sylane, entourée du médecin et de sa nouvelle famille. J'espionnais les Cullen, pour savoir s'ils savaient quelque chose au sujet de l'unique objet de mes pensées. Mais je fus vite déçu. Je ne vis qu'Edward, dans un état curieux qui, pour une fois, n'avait rien à voir avec Bella. Chaque fois que celle-ci était à ses côtés, il se détendait un peu. J'assistai alors à une scène qui sembla irréelle.

Le médecin sortit de son bureau d'un pas plus énergique qu'à l'accoutumée. Il appela son fils aîné d'une voix forte et le bellâtre s'approcha de lui. Ils s'assirent dans le salon hightech mis en valeur par l'épouse de Cullen père. Je me rapprochai alors sans bruit et écoutais la discussion.

– Mon fils, il va falloir que tu m'apportes ton aide, disait le médecin d'une voix inhabituellement pleine d'émotions. Les choses vont changer pour cette famille.

Edward prononça le nom qui m'était devenu si cher.

– Sylane… murmura t-il.

– Oui, approuva Cullen père dans un souffle. Pardonne-moi, mais, avec Sylane, c'est comme si je retrouvais une partie de moi enfouie profondément. Elle m'a réconcilié avec mon ancienne vie. J'ai compris que tout pouvait reprendre et je ne peux plus nier cette évidence. Je veux vivre ce qu'aurait dû être notre vie, si Aro ne s'en était pas mêlé.

– Tu vas partir ? demanda Edward d'une voix éteinte.

– Oui, avoua Carlisle, d'une voix devenue plus forte, plus jeune, plus heureuse.

Alors je ne me contins plus. Je poussai une longue et puissante plainte de loup-garou, pleine de tristesse et de douleur. Mon âme sœur allait retrouver les bras de son médecin et moi, j'étais destiné à être quitté par les femmes que j'aimais, à finir solitaire.

Les deux hommes furent alertés par mon cri. Carlisle et Edward sortirent et je grondai à la vue du médecin. Je n'avais envie que d'une chose : planter mes griffes dans sa maudite peau, le lacérer. Il croisa mon regard et comprit mon état d'esprit sans que son fils ait besoin de traduire mes pensées.

– Si ça peut te soulager, Jacob, j'accepte ton châtiment, mais je ne peux pas te laisser Sylane. Je suis désolé.

– Carlisle, non ! s'écria Edward, horrifié par cette perspective.

Celui-ci sourit à son fils pour le rassurer.

La rage, la souffrance et la rancœur m'aveuglant, je sautais sur lui et lui déchirait le corps à l'aide de mes griffes.

Ensanglanté, le médecin vampirique s'effondra. M'arrêtant alors, je redevins moi-même, Jacob Black. Ayant repris forme humaine, totalement nu et désemparé, terrassé de tristesse et de douleur, je me laissais tomber sur le sol et hurlais.

Edward s'approcha de moi et posa une main sur mon épaule. Chose inouïe, il n'était pas en train de s'occuper de son "père". La compassion de Cullen fils, fut plus que je n'en pouvais supporter. Je me levai, dans un état second et murmurais :

– Cullen, je ne m'opposerai pas à ce que Sylane soit à nouveau avec Carlisle. Je l'aime assez pour souhaiter qu'elle soit heureuse, mais dis-lui de venir me voir.

Je pris alors la fuite sans plus penser à rien. L'imprégnation avait marché, mais un amour plus ancien l'avait supplantée. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de l'accepter. M'avouant vaincu, je courus dans la forêt, jusqu'à rejoindre les falaises de la Push où j'espérai trouver un peu de paix et pouvoir hurler ma douleur.

POV Sylane

Je me rendis à la demeure de Carlisle, où je le trouvais entièrement couvert de bandages, veillé par les siens. Esmé m'accueillit avec sa douceur habituelle, les yeux cependant voilés d'une insondable tristesse. Je devais parler avec elle et lui expliquer combien j'avais souffert de ce qui m'avait été arraché un siècle et demi plus tôt.

J'aperçus mes sœurs Rosalie et Alice, qui se tenaient dans la cuisine et surveillaient attentivement leur mère. Je soupirai, pressentant que cette discussion ne serait pas des plus agréables, mais je n'en avais cure. C'était profondément égoïste, mais seul Carlisle comptait pour moi et peu m'importait qui je piétinais pour le récupérer.

– Je l'ai toujours su, me dit Esmé de sa voix douce, lorsque je m'approchais d'elle. Dès que tu es apparue, j'ai présumé de ce qui se passerait. Il y avait toujours une part du cœur de Carlisle, à laquelle je n'avais pas accès. C'était la part qui te concernait. Je l'ai accepté. J'aime assez mon époux pour espérer qu'il soit heureux, même si son bonheur doit dépendre de toi et l'emmener loin de moi.

Je la contemplais. Elle était vraiment très douée, parce qu'elle réussissait à me faire ressentir de la culpabilité. La contemplant un instant, je pris ma respiration et lui avouai :

– Lorsqu'il m'a abandonnée, il y a un siècle, tu ne peux imaginer l'état dans lequel je me suis trouvée. Je l'ai cherché, cherché et cherché encore. Et lorsque j'ai compris que c'était fini, que jamais il ne me reviendrait, j'ai occulté toute forme de sentiment, dans l'espoir de ne pas me briser de l'intérieur. Quand je l'ai retrouvé ici à Forks, vivant à vos côtés à tous, alors que mon cœur saignait de son absence depuis si longtemps... Je n'ai aucune excuse de vous arracher celui qui vous a transformé la majeure partie d'entre vous, mais je vais pouvoir vivre à nouveau ce qu'on m'a volé. Et cela n'a pas de prix.

Esmé sourit tristement et je m'en voulus un instant, parce que je lui avais montré combien ma souffrance avait été immense et que je m'en servais pour arriver à mes fins. Mais comme je l'avais dit, seul Carlisle comptait et je me moquais de l'approbation des autres Cullen. Finalement, elle murmura :

– Je ne te pardonnerai pas, mais je peux comprendre. Il est dans son bureau. Edward veille sur lui. Va le rejoindre.

Je la contemplai une dernière fois, puis quittais la pièce. En jetant un coup d'œil derrière moi, je vis que Rosalie et Alice avaient rejoint leur mère et l'entouraient de leur bras.

J'entrai sans frapper dans le bureau de Carlisle. Le sourire qu'il m'offrit malgré ses blessures, fit chavirer mon cœur. Edward s'étant esquivé avec tact, je laissais libre cours à ma joie et, dans un mouvement surgi du fond de notre passé commun, m'agenouillais près de lui en posant la tête sur sa hanche. Il se mit alors à caresser mes cheveux et je m'abandonnais entièrement contre lui.

– Que t'est-il arrivé ? demandais-je tout de même, ne l'ayant jamais vu si mal en point.

Un sourire seul me répondit, mais je compris sans mal.

– Jacob…

– Je l'ai mérité. Je lui fais du mal…

Je l'empêchais de poursuivre en posant les doigts sur ses lèvres. Je ne voulais pas l'entendre s'accuser de tous les maux, quand j'avais autant sinon plus de responsabilités que lui dans ce nauffrage.

Un silence s'installa, que je me décidais à briser après un moment.

– Qui aurait cru que tout recommencerait après plus d'un siècle ? murmurai-je.

– Rien n'est définitif en ce monde, mais je suis heureux au-delà du raisonnable, ma tendre Sylane. Je vais pouvoir à nouveau profiter de ton sourire.

Il me releva malgré sa douleur et me serra contre sa poitrine. Pour la première fois depuis des décennies, je goûtais à nouveau le bonheur d'être dans les bras de mon ange et, la puissance de notre amour me submergeant comme une vague, j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou, dont j'inspirais l'odeur apaisante. Sentant sa main caresser mes cheveux, je sombrai dans une merveilleuse langueur. Il finit pourtant par rompre cet instant.

– Tu parleras à Jacob ?

Je n'étais pas étonnée de sa question. Contrairement à moi, il s'inquiétait des dommages collatéraux.

– Il le faudra bien, lui répondis-je.

Je n'allais pas plus loin. C'était inutile. Je ne voulais pas me gâcher ce moment dont j'avais si souvent "rêvé".

Le jour suivant, je gagnais la Push. Me fiant à ce que je connaissais de Jacob, je le trouvais sur les falaises surplombant la mer. Le jeune loup-garou qui avait réparé mon cœur déchiqueté m'apparut serein, même si la souffrance éteignait son regard toujours si joyeux. Il était assis et ne se leva pas à mon arrivée.

– Tu vas partir avec lui ? me demanda t-il, d'une voix brisée lorsque je pris place à côté de lui

– Oui, avouai-je, incapable de lui en vouloir d'avoir maltraité mon ange. Je ne te demande pas pardon, mais je veux que tu comprennes.

– L'imprégnation, dit-il. Je pensais que tu comprendrais, toi, ce que ça signifiait pour nous autres, loups-garous. Mais on dirait que je me suis trompé du tout au tout.

La tristesse de sa voix me toucha plus que la douleur d'Esmé. Je m'en voulus de ne rien pouvoir faire pour apaiser le cœur de ce beau jeune homme qui m'avait offert toute la puissance de ses sentiments, mais ne pouvais me résoudre à renoncer à Carlisle, aussi, j'acceptais qu'il me haïsse.

– Je te souhaite de pouvoir trouver très bientôt la femme qui saura répondre à ton amour.

Il tenta vaillamment de sourire, mais cela se termina par une grimace d'une tristesse infinie. Soudain, il tendit le bras, m'attira à lui et m'étreignit une dernière fois.

– Si ce foutu médecin sangsue ne sait pas te rendre l'amour que tu lui portes, il aura à faire à moi, marmonna t-il, tentant de plaisanter bravement.

Je ne répondis rien et m'arrachai finalement à ses bras, avant de murmurer :

– Adieu Jacob.

Je pris la fuite.

Vint le jour de notre départ, à Carlisle et moi. Mon ange blond avait emballé ses affaires et fait ses adieux aux membres de sa famille qui, s'ils n'acceptaient pas son choix, se gardaient bien de le juger. Ils devaient au moins cela à Carlisle qui avaient toujours fait preuve d'une compréhension et d'une indulgence exemplaires envers tous et toutes.

Mon tendre médecin avait, tôt le matin, porté sa trousse médicale et ses quelques valises dans le coffre de ma petite twingo. Il avait donné sa démission à l'hôpital de Forks qui l'avait acceptée, bien que le directeur ait offert d'énormes compensations à mon compagnon s'il acceptait de rester parmi eux. J'avais l'impression que rien ne s'était jamais passé, que Carlisle ne m'avait jamais quittée. L'amour était là, plus puissant, plus étincelant que jamais. Nous allions partir pour rattraper le temps perdu et vivre ce qui aurait du être.

Esmé avait décidé de rester à Forks, ainsi qu'Edward qui ne voulait pas quitter Bella. Alice et Jasper avaient résolu de partir quelques temps pour Philadelphie où ils voulaient revivre les premiers temps de leur rencontre. Quant à Rosalie et Emmett, l'envie d'une nouvelle lune de miel les avaient tentés et ils avaient repris la route pour vivre en couple. Comme je l'avais prévu, privée de Carlisle, son pilier, la famille se décomposait.

Carlisle s'installa dans ma voiture et me contempla avec une douceur infinie. Incapable d'y résister, je me penchai vers lui et l'embrassai.

– Tu ne regretteras pas de t'installer en Alaska pour quelques temps ? me demanda t-il, un rien penaud.

– Bien sûr que non, tant que je suis avec toi, approuvai-je avec force.

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui se pencha et m'embrassa, mettant toute sa douceur et sa tendresse dans ce baiser.

Il souriait encore lorsque je mis le contact et que la twingo quitta la ville, nous emmenant vers l'Alaska.


	3. Une demande imprévue

**3 . UNE DEMANDE IMPREVUE**

POV Carlisle

Nous savourions un bonheur sans nuage depuis un peu plus de deux décennies. Etrangement, malgré le temps passé loin l'un de l'autre, nous avions presque immédiatement retrouvé nos habitudes passées. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passa, je vis Sylane réintroduire peu à peu de la couleur dans sa garde-robe. Ce fut d'abord par légères touches, puis elle se mit à porter des corsages aux couleurs discrètes avec ses jupes noires et ses New Rock –j'avais appris la marque de ses bottes à force-. De la même façon, je surprenais parfois sur son visage, l'un des sourires radieux qu'elle savait si bien me défier autrefois. Je n'avais qu'à la regarder pour savoir qu'elle était heureuse et cela faisait mon bonheur. J'existais à travers elle, elle à travers moi et cette plénitude, jamais je ne l'avais ressentie avec Esmé.

Esmé… Il m'arrivait de songer à elle, à eux tous que j'avais abandonnés pour renouer avec mon passé. Que devenaient-ils ? Eparpillés aux quatre coins du monde, pensaient-ils parfois à moi ? Avaient-ils tiré un trait sur tout ce que nous avions vécu ensemble ? Et elle, m'en voulait-elle de lui en avoir préféré une autre ? Comme chaque fois que mes pensées dérivaient vers elle, une vague de culpabilité me submergea, bientôt balayée par la joie qui m'envahissait dès que je posais les yeux sur ma compagne. Ma compagne… Presque mon épouse étant donné la force du lien qui nous unissait. L'utilisation de ce terme fit naître une idée dans mon esprit. C'était si évident ! J'y avais déjà songé, un siècle auparavant, mais les évènements relatifs à Aro Volturi m'avaient empêché de mener mon projet à bien. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple à cette époque. La Sylane d'alors se serait jetée à mon cou et, étreinte par l'émotion, n'aurait pu faire autre chose que me serrer contre elle, ce qui m'aurait suffit à saisir sa réponse. Elle était alors si facile à comprendre, à déchiffrer… Ce que je pouvais difficilement dire d'elle aujourd'hui. Et j'en étais l'unique responsable. Sans ma fuite, son caractère n'aurait pas changé si radicalement. A l'époque, jamais je n'aurais entendu le moindre sarcasme dans sa bouche, ni la plus petite ironie dans sa voix claire. Elle était alors si pure, si innocente… A présent, c'était comme le jour et la nuit. Elle était la même et pourtant si différente… Comme si elle s'était regardée dans un miroir qui fausserait l'image de celui qui s'y reflèterait. Depuis notre départ commun, elle avait changé d'une manière infime, qui aurait certainement échappé à qui ne la connaissait pas aussi bien que moi, mais je savais que jamais elle ne redeviendrait celle qu'elle était un siècle plus tôt. Je craignais donc un peu sa réaction lorsque je passerais à l'action. Supporterait-elle de se retrouver liée à moi pour l'éternité de cette façon ? Je devais soigneusement préparer mon plan, afin de m'éviter toute déconvenue douloureuse.

Ce fut la voix de Sylane, qui me tira de mes réflexions.

– Qu'est ce que c'est que cette mine de comploteur ? fit-elle en croisant les bras, le regard inquisiteur.

Après tout ce temps, j'étais encore surpris de l'étonnante faculté qu'elle avait de me déchiffrer sans mal, mais je ne pouvais la laisser mettre mes projets en péril, aussi m'empressais-je de la détromper.

– Comploter ? Moi ? fis-je de mon air le plus innocent. Que vas-tu chercher ? Que veux-tu que je complote ?

– Je ne sais pas et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, rétorqua-t-elle.

– Mais non, fis-je en me levant pour aller l'embrasser. Arrête de t'en faire pour rien.

Elle m'examina à nouveau, puis ses traits se détendirent et elle me sourit.

– Tu as raison, dit-elle. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure.

Je me sentis un peu coupable de l'entendre m'approuver, alors que je lui mentais… même si c'était pour la "bonne cause", mais je tâchais de ne rien en montrer.

– Je vais chasser, déclara-t-elle soudain.

– Soif ?

– Vaguement. Mais je préfère ne prendre aucun risque.

Je hochais la tête en guise d'assentiment. Comme nous habitions relativement à l'écart, elle n'avait encore croisé aucun humain en dehors des élèves du lycée de Juneau, mais mieux valait, en effet, faire preuve de prudence. Il en fallait parfois très peu pour que La Bête se réveille.

La porte se referma sans bruit. Elle serait absente plusieurs heures. Le temps pour moi d'organiser les choses. Si nous avions été humains, j'aurais prévu un romantique dîner aux chandelles et aurais fais ma demande à l'issu de celui-ci, mais comme ce n'était pas le cas, j'allais devoir me montrer créatif. Après tout, c'était une première pour moi puisque bien qu'Esmé soit considérée comme ma femme par tous –à commencer par moi-même-, je ne l'avais jamais épousée. C'était tout à fait différent en ce qui concernait Sylane. Je ressentais, au fond de moi, le réel besoin de faire d'elle mon épouse, même s'il faudrait fournir les faux papiers que nous possédions. J'avais besoin qu'elle devienne Sylane Cullen et savourais avec un plaisir indicible l'association de son prénom et de mon nom.

POV Sylane

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, lorsque je franchis la porte de la maison. Enfin, quand j'ouvris la porte plus exactement, car je me figeais sur le seuil, les yeux écarquillés. Le lampadaire halogène n'était pas allumé, mais des dizaines de petites bougies chauffe-plats éclairaient le salon salle à manger de leur lueur douce et vacillante. Un énorme bouquet de giroflées –mes fleurs favorites- trônait au centre de la table et des pétales de roses rouges avaient été répandus un peu partout. On aurait dit un décor tiré d'une série B. Ca craignait... Un néon indiquant "danger" clignota alors dans ma tête et je reculais précipitamment. Merde, c'était quoi, ce plan ? Il fallait fuir. Vite.

Je n'en eus pas le temps, car une apparition me figea sur place. Carlisle. Vêtu d'un somptueux smoking blanc et se dirigeant vers moi. Il était si beau, que cette vision me coupa le souffle, éteignant à la fois mon néon mental et mes craintes concernant la mise en scène.

– J'ai failli m'impatienter, me dit-il dans un sourire adorable qui me fit fondre.

– Toi ? Quelle blague ! fis-je alors sans bien savoir ce que je disais. Tu es l'incarnation de la patience.

– Ta chasse s'est bien passée ?

– Hum hum, me contentais-je d'acquiescer en le fixant. Mais qu'est ce que…

Il ne me laissa pas finir ma phrase.

– Sylane, assieds-toi, s'il te plait, me demanda-t-il doucement.

Cette requête inhabituelle ralluma le néon mental un instant éteint dans mon esprit et j'hésitais.

– S'il te plait, insista-t-il en souriant toujours.

Faible comme une enfant face à lui, je n'avais jamais été capable de lui résister et savais que je ne le serais jamais. Je pris donc place sur le confortable sofa de cuir beige. Mon ange d'approcha alors de moi, mit un genou à terre et sortit de sa poche un petit écrin noir, qu'il ouvrit sur une bague ornée d'un solitaire devant peser plusieurs carats. Je me statufiais, brusquement renvoyée des décennies dans le passé, lorsque François s'était de même agenouillé.

– Non… murmurais-je malgré moi.

Trop de mauvais souvenirs étaient rattachés au mariage. Je ne pouvais oublier que mon premier mari m'avait froidement assassinée.

– Je t'en prie, laisse-moi parler, dit alors Carlisle, l'air très sérieux. Je sais parfaitement ce que le mariage représente pour toi et aussi que ton premier époux t'avait rendue très malheureuse, avant de… Mais nous nous connaissons depuis plus d'un siècle et tu sais que je ne te ferais jamais le moindre mal. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne en trois cent soixante huit ans d'existence et je désire réellement que tu me fasses l'honneur de devenir ma femme pour l'éternité.

Je le fixais, incapable de parler. Seules quelques pensées basiques se frayaient un chemin jusqu'à mon esprit figé : 1) mariage = mari = malheur = mauvais = fuir 2) Carlisle = amour = bonheur = bien 3) mariage + Carlisle = … Et là, mon cerveau beuguait. Littéralement. Hébétée par la démarche et ce qu'elle impliquait, je le regardais sans bouger ni parler, avec un air que je devinais parfaitement stupide.

– Sylane ? Ma chérie, tout va bien ? s'inquiéta mon ange, toujours agenouillé, après plusieurs minutes de non réaction.

Je hochais simplement la tête.

– Je comprends que ma démarche soudaine te cause un grand choc, reprit-il, mais serait-ce trop te demander que de bien vouloir me répondre ?

Je me donnais une gifle mentale pour réagir enfin et, d'une voix pas du tout assurée, balbutiais :

– Qu'est… Qu'est ce qui te prend, d'un coup ?

– En toute franchise, je l'aurais fais il y a un siècle, si Aro ne s'en était pas mêlé.

J'écarquillais les yeux, abasourdie.

– Tu plaisante ?

Mon ange secoua la tête.

– Pas du tout. C'était déjà dans mes intentions à l'époque.

Après quelques instants supplémentaires, il se releva en rangeant dans sa poche, l'écrin qu'il avait refermé.

– Je pense qu'il te faut le temps de "digérer" ma demande.

Je me sentis coupable de lui gâcher ce moment, mais j'étais en effet choquée.

– Carlisle, je… je suis désolée. Vraiment, m'excusais-je pitoyablement.

Il eût un petit sourire teinté de tristesse, qui me poignarda.

– Ne le sois pas, rétorqua-t-il en posant une paume sur ma joue gauche. Je comprends parfaitement que tu aie besoin de réflexion. C'est tout à fait normal.

Sa gentillesse accentua mon sentiment de culpabilité. J'avais l'impression de lui faire du mal et détestais cette idée.

– Tu auras bientôt ma réponse, je te le promets, dis-je. Mais ça m'est impossible pour le moment.

Il m'embrassa sur le front, puis sur les lèvres.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, me dit-il encore, rassurant.

Un brin mal à l'aise, je l'aidais ensuite à remettre la pièce en ordre –ce qui fut fait en quelques secondes-, puis nous reprîmes place sur le canapé. Mon regard se posa alors sur le bouquet qui ornait encore la table.

– Tu t'en es souvenu… murmurais-je. Plus d'un siècle a passé, mais tu t'en es souvenu…

– Bien sûr, dit-il dans un sourire. Je n'ai jamais rien oublié qui te concerne, ma chérie.

Cette phrase, si simple, me toucha bien plus que n'auraient pu le faire tous les compliments de la Terre.

– Et puis il est rare de trouver des femmes dont les fleurs préférées ne soient pas les roses, ajouta-t-il. Encore une chose qui te rend unique.

Si j'avais pu rougir, je serais certainement devenue cramoisie à cet instant mais, fort heureusement, ce n'était plus le cas depuis longtemps.

– Mais pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais offert depuis notre départ de Forks ? Pourquoi seulement aujourd'hui ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

– Disons que, avec ta nouvelle personnalité, je n'étais pas certain que tu apprécie. J'ai donc préféré me montrer prudent en ne le faisant pas. Jusqu'à ce jour du moins. Je me suis dis que c'était le jour ou jamais pour essayer. Ai-je eu tort ?

– Non, dis-je en me levant pour aller humer les fleurs, bien que je sente parfaitement leur arôme d'où j'étais.

Alors que je me creusais la tête pour trouver un moyen de dissiper ma gêne, mon ange me posa une question à laquelle j'étais loin de m'attendre.

– Sylane, le dix-neuvième siècle te manque-t-il ?

Ma stupeur fut telle, que je manquais en faire basculer vase et fleurs. Le tout ne dut sa survie qu'à la promptitude de mes réflexes d'immortelle.

– Wow… C'est quoi cette question ? Tu as décidé de faire dans la surprise ce soir ou quoi ?

– Et bien, parfois, quand tu regarde à la télévision des documentaires qui en parlent, tu as l'air… mélancolique, expliqua-t-il.

– Ah oui ? Je ne m'en rendais pas compte. Mais non, pas vraiment. En fait, ce sont seulement des détails qui m'ennuient.

– Comme ? s'enquit-il, curieux.

– La vitesse. Tout va bien trop vite à cette époque. Les gens sont toujours pressés et fascinés par la vitesse.

– Hum, je plaide coupable, fit-il alors.

Je le fixais, stupéfaite.

– Toi ?

Visiblement amusé de mon incrédulité, mon ange éclata de rire.

– Je n'ai pas la tête de quelqu'un qui aime la vitesse ?

– Heu, pas vraiment, non. Et ça fait longtemps ?

– Depuis l'apparition des premières automobiles, répondit-il en souriant.

Je laissais échapper un sifflement.

– Ah oui, quand même… Alors tu dois être malheureux avec ma pauvre twingo poussive, remarquais-je dans un sourire en coin.

– Il faut dire qu'elle date de l'Age de Pierre, fit-il, moqueur.

J'agitais un index faussement grondeur dans sa direction.

– On ne critique pas.

– Tu l'as fais toi-même à l'instant, ma chérie, répliqua-t-il.

– Mais c'est ma voiture. J'ai le droit.

– Très bien, très bien, plus de critiques sur ton dinos… ta vieiller… ta voiture, capitula-t-il d'un air malicieux.

Toute gêne envolée grâce à cette conversation, je me sentais d'humeur joueuse et me jetais sur lui en riant à mon tour. Il ne tenta pas de résister et se laissa basculer en arrière sur le sofa. Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux un long moment et une vague de désir me submergea comme un raz-de-marée. Me lasserais-je un jour de lui ? Cela paraissait impossible.

– Carlisle… fis-je d'une voix aussi sourde que rauque.

Je sentis sa main se poser sur ma nuque et il m'embrassa avec une telle passion que, même si je n'avais pas senti la preuve de son émoi contre mon bas-ventre, j'aurais compris, à travers ce baiser, qu'il me désirait aussi. En un instant, nous gagnâmes la chambre et nous débarrassâmes de nos vêtements respectifs.

Un très long moment plus tard, alors que ma tête reposait sur sa poitrine nue, je réfléchissais. Epouser Carlisle, l'ange qui m'avait sauvée en me transformant, qui avait tout quitté pour l'amour de moi, m'apporterait-il le malheur ? En toute franchise, c'était peu probable, puisque je nageais dans le bonheur. Alors, de quoi avais-je peur ? Qu'il m'abandonne une seconde fois ? Illogique, puisqu'il voulait m'épouser. Qu'Aro nous sépare encore ? Il semblait avoir compris la leçon. Il fallait être lucide, je n'avais pas la moindre raison de refuser. De plus, il semblait beaucoup y tenir et il fallait avouer que l'association de mon prénom et de son nom –Sylane Cullen- était agréable à l'oreille.

Sa voix me tira de mes réflexions.

– A quoi penses-tu ?

– Carlisle… fis-je sans répondre. J'ai… Je…

Ah, voilà que j'hésitais et bafouillais comme à l'époque… C'était pitoyable. J'avais dépassé ça depuis longtemps. Il fallait que je me reprenne et que je lui donne ma réponse.

– Oui ? m'encouragea-t-il en me caressant les cheveux.

– J'accepte.

– Quoi ?

La surprise lui fit suspendre son mouvement et je levais la tête vers lui, pour répéter en le regardant dans les yeux.

– J'accepte de t'épouser, Carlisle.

Il resta silencieux un bref instant puis, incrédule, demanda :

– C'est vrai ?

– Hum hum.

–Tu es sûre ?

– Je t'aime. C'est de ça que je suis sûre. Et si m'épouser te rend heureux, alors je n'ai aucune hésitation à avoir.

Un sourire radieux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il rayonnait d'un éclat presque insupportable et, en même temps, me faisait penser à un enfant qui obtient enfin le jouet qu'il convoitait. Absolument adorable.

Il posa une main sur chacune de mes joues et embrassa chaque parcelle de mon visage.

– Tu fais déjà mon bonheur, madame Cullen.


	4. Grossière erreur

**4 . GROSSIERE ERREUR**

POV Carlisle

Dès le lendemain, après mon service, je fis publier les bans dans les journaux et m'occupais de toutes les formalités administratives. Sylane avait proposé de m'aider, mais j'avais décliné son offre. Je préférais qu'elle cherche sa robe et, surtout, souhaitais éviter qu'elle fasse une scène en découvrant que je voulais inviter Estrella –qu'elle ne supportait toujours pas-. J'allais d'ailleurs également convier Edward et les autres. C'était probablement aussi cruel qu'égoïste, mais je souhaitais réellement les associer à mon bonheur, même si je doutais que l'un d'eux vienne.

La cérémonie serait seulement civile, la religieuse étant exclue, tant à cause de notre nature –il aurait été blasphématoire que des créatures de notre acabit s'unissent dans une église-, que parce que ma bien-aimée était devenue athée depuis longtemps. Mes pensées dérivèrent alors vers elle et je m'interrogeais sur la couleur et le style de robe qu'elle choisirait. Le blanc étant exclu, puisque je serais son second époux, je craignais de la voir apparaître en noir le jour J, ce qui serait de mauvais augure pour notre mariage. Je me doutais qu'elle ne le ferait pas, par égard pour moi, mais la savais également capable de tout, y compris du pire. Après une hésitation, je sortis mon portable et composais le numéro d'Estrella. Si la conversation fut des plus brèves, mon amie espagnole ne manifesta aucune surprise à l'annonce de notre union prochaine, ce qui m'étonna. Je lui exposais ensuite ma requête, dont la singularité l'amusa et elle promit de venir bien que j'anticipe parfaitement la réaction de ma future épouse lorsqu'elle saurait.

Estrella arriva trois jours plus tard. Je ne l'avais pas revue depuis un siècle et demi, mais étais toujours étonné de la facilité avec laquelle elle s'adaptait à chaque époque. Qui aurait pu croire, en la voyant ainsi, vêtue d'un jean savamment délavé, de hautes bottes noires à talons, d'une tunique grise ornée de discrets motifs floraux et d'une petite veste noire cintrée, qu'elle avait dépassé sa sept cent dix neuvième année ?

– _Ola_ Carlito ! le salua-t-elle, avant de plaquer une bise sur chacune de mes joues.

– Bonjour, Estrella, la saluais-je en souriant. Tu as fais plus vite que je ne l'escomptais.

– Tu semblais pressé, alors… Au fait, je ne suis pas venue seule, j'espère que ça ne t'ennuie pas.

– Pas du tout. Pourquoi ne le disais-tu pas ? Entrez toutes les deux.

Une sculpturale blonde platine aux prunelles écarlates entra alors dans mon champ de vision et me lança un sourire étincelant, avant que mon amie ne l'enlace pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

– Carlito, _cariño_, je te présente Olga Gilbertson, dit-elle. Je l'ai rencontrée en Suède. Olga, voici Carlito, enfin Carlisle.

– Ravie de te rencontrer, Carlisle, dit alors la scandinave dans un anglais teinté d'un fort accent. Estrella m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

– En bien, j'espère, fis-je, amusé.

– Non, en mal bien sûr, corrigea malicieusement mon amie.

– Je vois, fis-je de même.

– Elle n'a que quatre vingt trois ans, me souffla l'espagnole, mais n'est-elle pas magnifique ?

Je me contentais de sourire poliment. Je ne pouvais contester le fait qu'Olga soit très séduisante, mais les top models semblant sortir tout droit des pages des magazines me laissaient de marbre. Je préférais de très loin la beauté peu classique et sauvage de ma Sylane.

– Alors, où est ta dulcinée ? interrogea l'ibérique.

– Au lycée. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer.

– Lycée ?

– Elle est professeur de français depuis de nombreuses années, expliquais-je.

– Ah. Et je suppose qu'elle ignore que tu m'as fais venir ?

– En effet.

Elle pouffa.

– Ca va être amusant.

Olga regarda alors sa compagne.

– Pourquoi te hait-elle, déjà ? demanda-t-elle à cette dernière.

– A l'époque, elle me voyait comme une menace et une rivale dans sa relation avec Carlisle. (puis elle s'adressa à moi) Quel âge a-t-elle maintenant ? Deux cent trois ans ?

– Deux cent huit, corrigeais-je en souriant.

– Oui, les choses vont devenir très drôles.

C'est à ce moment, que ma bien-aimée passa la porte.

– Bonjour ! me lança-t-elle dans un sourire, qui disparut immédiatement lorsqu'elle reconnut Estrella. Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ici, celle-là ?

– Bonjour, Sylane, dit alors mon amie dans un sourire en coin. Moi aussi je suis ravie de te revoir. Je te présente Olga Sorënson, ma compagne.

– Carlisle… fit alors ma promise d'un ton menaçant, sans accorder la moindre attention à la jeune scandinave.

– Je suis là en tant que nounou, répondit alors l'ibérique.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, sachant très bien qu'elle avait employé le terme sciemment, pour faire enrager ma compagne. Evidemment, celle-ci réagit au quart de tour.

– Pardon ? fit Sylane, mal aimable, ce qui n'eût d'autre effet que de faire rire Estrella.

– Quel changement de look, depuis un siècle et demi que je ne t'ai vue. Ma parole, on te croirait tout droit sortie de "Dracula".

– C'est le but, figures-toi, rétorqua ma fiancée d'un ton acide, qui me fit penser qu'elle se retenait d'ajouter une amabilité du genre "gourdasse". Bon, c'est quoi cette histoire de nounou ?

– Exactement ce que ça signifie, mon chou. (je vis la mâchoire de Sylane se contracter en entendant l'expression) Il paraît que tu es imprévisible et Carlisle craint que tu ne te marie en noir, alors il m'a demandé de jouer les chaperons pour que ça n'arrive pas.

Je la vis me faire un clin d'œil et compris qu'elle ne m'avait ainsi trahi, que pour prendre la mesure du nouveau caractère de celle qu'elle avait connue si douce. Néanmoins, j'estimais plus prudent de reculer un peu, lorsque ma fiancée se tourna vers moi, visiblement furieuse et remerciais une fois de plus intérieurement les gants qui contenaient son dangereux don. Estrella, qui avait toujours l'œil à tout, ne manqua pas de remarquer mon mouvement et s'esclaffa.

– Au moins, nous savons qui de vous deux porte la culotte !

Sur ces mots, elle rugit de rire et s'écroula sur l'épaule d'Olga.

– Au lieu de ricaner, si tu me sortais de la situation dans laquelle tu viens de me mettre ? suggérais-je, les yeux rivés sur ma fiancée comme sur une grenade dégoupillée.

– Oh non ! Certainement pas ! C'est bien trop drôle comme ça ! répliqua l'ibérique entre deux éclats de rire. Je veux voir comment tu vas t'en sortir. Et puis je n'ai fais que dire la vérité.

– Carlisle, j'exige une explication immédiate, dit Sylane d'une voix bien trop calme.

La maîtrise qu'elle avait sur sa colère m'impressionnait, mais j'aurais presque préféré qu'elle explose.

– Ecoute, ma chérie, dis-je, ce n'est pas méchant, mais étant donné ta fascination pour le noir, j'ai eu peur que tu…

Elle ne me laissa pas poursuivre.

– Ne me dis pas que tu crains ce que je crois… fit-elle en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, l'air de lutter pour conserver son calme.

– Que crois-tu ?

– Que tu me pense capable d'arriver en noir le jour du mariage…

Mon silence fut plus éloquent que si j'avais parlé.

– Ah et bien c'est agréable. Merci beaucoup pour la confiance que tu me témoigne. J'apprécie. Vraiment.

Sur ces mots, elle se détourna pour passer la porte en sens inverse. Mais avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit pour la retenir, la voix d'Estrella s'éleva, moqueuse.

– Qui croirait que tu as plus de deux siècles d'existence… Tu te comporte toujours comme il y a cent cinquante ans, en fuyant dès que quelque chose t'es désagréable.

Cette remarque fut des plus efficace. Ma fiancée s'immobilisa sur le seuil et se retourna très lentement, ses yeux couleur de brume lançant des éclairs.

– Serais-tu en train de me traiter de lâche et d'immature ?

L'Espagnole frappa alors lentement dans ses mains, comme si elle applaudissait.

– Quelle clairvoyance… Je suis impressionnée par une telle omniscience, _mi querida_, ironisa Estrella.

– Comment oses-tu ?

– Analyse un peu ton attitude et tu comprendras. Carlisle est trop gentil pour te le dire, mais moi, je ne me gêne pas. Même Olga n'a jamais réagi aussi puérilement, alors qu'elle est plus jeune que toi de cent vingt trois ans. Médite donc là dessus.

A voir l'expression de ma bien-aimée, je sus que la critique avait fait mouche.

– J'ai fais erreur et manqué de tact, ma chérie et je m'en excuse, dis-je, profitant de l'accalmie.

Il y eût un silence long et lourd, que personne ne rompit, avant que Sylane ne reprenne la parole.

– Très bien, dit-elle sans plus accorder la moindre attention aux deux immortelles. Mais tu aurais du savoir que je ne ferais jamais rien qui puisse te causer de la peine. Je t'aime bien trop pour ça.

Touché, j'allais alors la serrer contre moi et l'embrassais sur les cheveux.

– C'est vrai. Pardonne-moi. J'aurais du te faire davantage confiance. J'ai vraiment manqué de tact. Cela étant, mon amour, Estrella a un goût très sûr. Elle peut te conseiller pour le choix de ta robe.

– Plutôt brûler vive ! s'exclama-t-elle alors en s'arrachant à mon étreinte.

Sa véhémence fit à nouveau rire mon amie.

– C'est ce qu'on appelle un cri du cœur. Ah, Sylane, je savais que tu m'amuserais.

– Ravie de servir de bouffon, rétorqua ma promise d'un ton acide.

De nouveau, l'ibérique s'esclaffa.

– Je ne regrette vraiment pas d'être venue !

– S'il s'agit de donner un avis sur une robe, je veux bien l'accompagner, intervint alors Olga, qui n'avait plus prononcé un mot depuis son arrivée, au point que j'avais douté qu'elle comprenne vraiment l'anglais.

Visiblement, je m'étais trompé. Elle était simplement très discrète. Tout le contraire de son exubérante compagne. Je regardais ma fiancée.

– Qu'en dis-tu, ma chérie ? Avoir un avis féminin peut t'être utile, non ?

– Si tu insiste, répondit Sylane en soupirant. N'importe qui plutôt qu'elle, de toute façon, ajouta-t-elle en désignant Estrella du menton.

– Quand veux-tu que nous partions ? demanda la Suédoise à ma bien-aimée.

– Maintenant, répondit cette dernière.

– Quel empressement… ironisa alors Estrella. Je devrais être vexée.

Les deux immortelles quittèrent la maison sans que Sylane ait répondu à la provocation. Alors, Estrella me tapa dans le dos en une bourrade amicale.

– J'adore cette petite ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu es chanceux, Carlito _cariño_ !


	5. Moments de doute

**5 . MOMENTS DE DOUTE**

POV Sylane

Au bout de la cinquième boutique, je commençais à perdre patience. Pourquoi toutes ces maudites robes de mariée étaient-elles blanches ? Je n'avais plus droit au blanc, bon sang !

Je décidais d'une pause au milieu du marathon marital et regardais Olga, la jeune immortelle qui m'accompagnait.

– Franchement, que lui trouves-tu ? questionnais-je à brûle pourpoint.

Ses yeux écarlates, camouflés par des lentilles qui seraient rapidement dissoutes par le venin, se posèrent sur moi, semblant me transpercer.

– Elle est belle, très intelligente et elle m'amuse, répondit-elle de sa voix claire.

– Et c'est tout ? demandais-je, effarée. C'est sur ça que repose votre relation ?

Elle hocha la tête.

– Ce n'est pas un peu… léger ?

Olga éclata d'un rire cristallin.

– Je n'ai pas l'intention de passer l'éternité avec elle, alors ça me satisfait pour le moment.

– Je vois.

Il y eût un court silence, puis, à son tour, elle demanda :

– Et toi, tu aime assez Carlisle pour l'épouser ?

– Oui. Au début, l'idée m'a rebutée, mais j'ai réalisé qu'en fait, je suis déjà sa femme depuis bien longtemps et qu'un morceau de papier le prouvant officiellement ne m'attacherait pas davantage à lui que je ne le suis. Et ce qui le rend heureux me comble.

– Je vois. J'espère connaître quelque chose d'aussi fort un jour.

J'esquissais un sourire.

– Tu es encore extrêmement jeune, fis-je, tenant enfin l'occasion de dire ça et la savourant. Tu as bien le temps.

– C'est vrai aussi. Bien, si nous reprenions les recherches ?

Je soupirais lourdement, exaspérée par avance.

– Si ce n'était pas pour lui… maugréais-je.

– C'est beau l'amour, commenta la Scandinave dans un sourire, en se dirigeant vers une nouvelle boutique. Si tu me disais quel genre de robe tu cherche ? Nous serions peut-être plus efficaces.

– Une qui ne soit pas blanche ! m'exclamais-je, agacée d'être incomprise.

– Ca, j'avais saisi. Mais les robes de mariée sont toutes ou en grande partie blanches, crème ou champagne. Alors j'avoue ne pas saisir pourquoi tu t'acharne de ce côté-là.

– Que suggères-tu dans ce cas ? questionnais-je, déconfite et perdue.

– C'est vers les tenues de soirée et de cocktail qu'il faut regarder. Les couleurs et les formes sont vraiment variées.

Je la regardais, ébahie.

– Comment es-tu si au courant ?

Elle sourit.

– Disons que j'aime la mode et tout ce qui s'y rapporte, dit-elle avant de bifurquer vers une nouvelle enfilade de magasins. Viens, j'ai une idée.

POV Carlisle

Il fallait à présent que je contacte Edward et les autres. Prenant mon portable, j'en ouvris le clapet et composais le numéro du premier de mes fils, qui décrocha dès la première sonnerie.

– Bonjour, Edward, dis-je, un peu embarrassé après un silence de vingt et un ans. Comment vas-tu ?… Tu m'en vois ravi. Et Bella ?… Alors c'est parfait, je suis content pour vous… Je vais très bien, merci. Sylane aussi. D'ailleurs, c'est en partie à son sujet, que je t'appelle… Non, non, rien de grave, rassures-toi, mais c'est un peu gênant en fait… Je sais, mais là, tout de même, c'est particulier… Tu as raison. Alors voilà, j'ai demandé à Sylane de m'épouser. (il y eût un court silence, comme s'il méditait ce que je venais de dire, puis il reprit et je répondis) Non, j'y pensais depuis longtemps en réalité, mais… Oui, voilà. Est-ce que toi et Bella viendrez ?… J'en suis heureux. Je compte sur toi pour en parler à tes frères et sœurs. Dis-leur qu'ils m'appellent… Merci Edward. A bientôt.

Je coupais la communication, soulagé que le poids que je portais sur les épaules se soit un peu allégé. A présent, j'étais au moins sûr que mon aîné et sa fiancé ne me gardaient rancune de rien et qu'ils seraient tous deux présents. Quant aux autres, il me faudrait patienter en attendant leur appel car, même s'il leur en parlait immédiatement, il leur faudrait certainement réfléchir.

J'en étais là de mes pensées, lorsque le téléphone sonna. Identifiant le numéro d'Alice, je m'empressais de décrocher.

– Bonjour, Alice. Je suis étonné, je pensais que tu serais la première à… Oui, je vois. Alors tu… (j'éclatais de rire en entendant sa question, tellement typique d'elle) Non, elle est en train de s'en occuper en ce moment même. Désolé. Dois-je déduire que Jasper et toi… Oh, alors c'est parfait… Dans quelques jours, je pense. Nous n'avons pas encore défini de date précise… Oui, bien sûr, compte sur moi. Au revoir, Alice et merci.

Je raccrochais pour la seconde fois en cinq minutes et me demandais qui serait le prochain à se manifester. Rosalie ou Emmett ? Je n'osais même pas penser qu'Esmé puisse téléphoner après ce que je lui avais fais, après la cruauté dont j'avais fais preuve à son égard.

La voix d'Estrella, assise sur le canapé et dont, tout à ma tâche, j'avais totalement oublié la présence, s'éleva alors, me faisant sursauter.

– Ne sois donc pas si stressé, dit-elle d'un ton nonchalant.

– Je ne le suis pas, réfutais-je en me tournant vers elle.

– Menteur… Tu sue le stress par tous les pores de ta peau.

Je capitulais instantanément. Je n'avais jamais été très doué pour les mensonges.

– Si tu te trouvais dans ma situation, tu stresserais aussi, répliquais-je.

– Tu t'y es mis tout seul, Carlito, alors ne compte pas sur moi pour compatir.

– Trop aimable…

– Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Tu as pris une décision impulsive, alors assumes-en les conséquences à présent.

J'observais mon amie espagnole qui ne mâchait pas ses mots, mais ne pouvais la laisser dire cela sans réagir.

– Cette décision n'avait rien d'impulsif, la contredis-je. Elle était au contraire mûrement réfléchie et je ne la regrette pas.

L'ibérique secoua la tête, se leva du sofa et s'approcha de moi.

– Tu as au moins un regret. Je le sais, car je te connais bien, _querido_, fit-elle plus doucement. Et ce regret porte un nom : Esmé.

Je tressaillis tant elle avait touché juste.

– Tu t'en veux de lui avoir fais du mal en pensant à toi pour une fois, reprit-elle de même. Et ce remord n'arrive pas à quitter ton cœur, entachant un peu ton bonheur.

De nouveau, je sursautais légèrement. Peu de personnes parvenaient à lire ainsi en moi, si facilement. Sylane m'appelait parfois son livre ouvert tant elle parvenait facilement à déchiffrer mes pensées, gestes et expressions. Visiblement, Estrella était dans le même cas.

– Je te dirais bien de faire taire ta conscience, mais je sais que tu ne le pourras pas, parce que tu as trop bon cœur et que tu te préoccupe des dommages collatéraux que peuvent engendrer chacune de tes actions.

Gêné par ces louanges, que je jugeais excessives, je détournais la tête vers la fenêtre.

– Je n'ai qu'un conseil à te donner, mon cher Carlito : essaye de ne pas sembler coupable lorsque tes fils et filles seront là, car Sylane ne manquerait pas de le remarquer et ça la blesserait.

– Je sais.

– Alors, il faudra que tu fasses un effort de dissimulation et que tu sois convaincant. Même si lui cacher des choses t'est pénible.

Au moment où je hochais la tête, mon portable sonna. Je reconnus immédiatement le numéro d'Emmett et, l'appréhension me gagnant à nouveau, hésitais une fraction de seconde avant de soulever le clapet. Je craignais en effet sa réaction plus que toute autre, car, comme Sylane, il était sujet à tous les excès, en bien comme en mal. Pourtant, cette fois encore, mes craintes s'avérèrent vaines. Il montra autant de compréhension qu'Alice et Edward. Mieux, il proposa d'être mon témoin. Touché de son offre inattendue, je n'osais pas refuser, bien que j'eusse souhaité qu'Edward, mon aîné, remplisse ce rôle. J'acceptais donc et il prit congé, avant de raccrocher.

La ligne sonnait dans le vide depuis plusieurs secondes, lorsque je me décidais à refermer le téléphone. Ma famille ayant réagi d'une façon que je n'osais espérer et que je ne méritais pas, je me sentis délivré d'un poids considérable.


	6. Le grand jour est arrivé

**6 . LE GRAND JOUR EST ARRIVE**

POV Carlisle

J'étais nerveux. C'était parfaitement stupide, mais plus l'heure approchait, plus je l'étais. Bientôt, je me mis à tourner en rond comme un ours en cage, à tel point qu'Emmett, vêtu d'un superbe costume déniché par Alice, menaça de m'assommer si je ne me calmais pas. J'étais effectivement excité comme un adolescent à son premier rendez-vous. D'ici peu, Sylane serait officiellement mon épouse et il nous avait fallu presque deux siècles pour y parvenir, d'où ma nervosité. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Rosalie, magnifique dans son fourreau bleu nuit s'évasant en traîne à partir des genoux.

– Il est l'heure, déclara-t-elle. Tu es prêt ?

– Ca fait des lustres qu'il l'est, rétorqua alors mon témoin en riant. Il l'était même avant moi.

Cette explication fit sourire ma fille, qui m'observa attentivement.

– Serais-tu nerveux, toi, le calme personnifié ?

– Il pourrait même mordre ! s'esclaffa son compagnon.

Je le laissais dire. Je n'avais qu'une hâte : voir ma Sylane, qui devait être si belle. Escorté d'une partie de ma famille, je franchis la porte et retrouvais au rez-de-chaussée, Estrella et Olga, toutes deux superbes dans leurs robes champagne et bleu ciel, ainsi qu'Edward et Bella, vêtue d'une robe violette très seyante. Je leur adressais un petit sourire et l'espagnole vint me taper dans le dos en signe d'encouragement.

– Allons, Carlito, me dit-elle, ne fais donc pas cette tête ! Jamais on ne croirait que tu vas à ton mariage !

Mon surnom fit de nouveau rire Emmett, mais j'avais l'habitude à présent. Depuis que l'ibérique et lui s'étaient rencontré, quelques jours plus tôt, ils s'entendaient comme les doigts de la main et l'idée que quelqu'un soit assez âgé pour se permettre de m'appeler ainsi, lui avait plu immédiatement.

– Tout le monde est là ? demanda Olga.

– Tous ceux qui doivent partir d'ici du moins, répondit l'ibérique. Alice et Jasper sont avec Sylane.

Je me mis en route si rapidement, que les autres durent accélérer pour me rattraper.

POV Sylane

Pour la centième fois au moins, j'observais mon reflet dans le miroir, des doutes plein la tête. Avais-je bien choisi ma robe ? N'aurais-je pas dû rester plus classique ? En choisissant cette tenue, j'avais voulu me montrer sous un jour sexy qu'il ne connaissait pas, car je voulais le rendre fou. Mais cette audace serait-elle bien vue alors que, sur bien des aspects, il était si… conservateur ? L'idée de m'être trompée sur toute la ligne m'angoissait. Et si, en m'apercevant, il était choqué et changeait d'avis ?

– Tu veux bien arrêter de stresser ? me dit alors Alice, éblouissante dans sa robe de satin émeraude, comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées. J'ai vu la réaction de Carlisle. Il va te trouver renversante.

– Mmm… fis-je sceptique.

– Je te dis que je l'ai vu ! insista-t-elle. Je sais ce que je dis !

J'étais nerveuse. Moi qui ne m'étais jamais stressée pour rien, je l'étais au moment d'unir mon éternité à celle de mon ange et du coup, des dizaines de questions, qui ne m'auraient jamais traversé l'esprit avant, tournoyaient sans fin dans ma tête, menaçant de me rendre folle. Un peu trop. J'eus envie de prendre la fuite. Maintenant. Tout de suite. Je m'apprêtais à ramasser le devant de ma robe pour partir en courant, lorsque Jasper arrêta mon geste en m'attrapant par le bras, comme s'il avait deviné ce que j'avais en tête.

– Je croyais que tu aimais Carlisle ? fit-il doucement, mais d'un ton réprobateur.

– Evidemment, que je l'aime ! fis-je en le fusillant du regard. Comment peux-tu en douter ne serait-ce qu'une seconde après…

– Alors ne le blesse pas en lui faisant faux bond au dernier moment, me coupa-t-il. Tu sais très bien qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas même s'il le cacherait sûrement.

Je baissais la tête, me sentant soudain coupable d'avoir eu l'idée de l'abandonner, par pure lâcheté. Je relevais la tête et inspirais profondément, le parfum du bouquet de giroflées que je tenais m'emplissant les narines. J'allais devenir madame Sylane Cullen, son épouse. C'était la seule chose qui devait m'importer. Le reste était accessoire.

– Allez, c'est l'heure. Ils doivent déjà nous attendre, dit Alice.

Je hochais la tête et serrais mon bouquet, puis nous descendîmes, nous rendant au garage pour prendre la Volvo argentée qu'Edward nous prêtait pour l'occasion. Je m'installais à l'arrière, en prenant garde à ne pas froisser le joli tissu bleu pâle de ma robe. Alice s'installa au volant, Jasper prit place à ses côtés et la voiture démarra en trombe. En quelques minutes, nous parvînmes à la mairie. Des vampires à la mairie… C'était surréaliste. Une drôle de question me traversa alors l'esprit : comment appelait-on un rassemblement de vampires ? Une horde ? Un essaim ? Un troupeau ? Une meute ? Une colonie ? Je secouais la tête. N'importe quoi… Le stress me faisait divaguer. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse. Et vite car mon témoin gara le véhicule.

– Prête ? fit-elle en se retournant vers moi sur le siège conducteur.

– Pas vraiment, mais je ne le serais vraisemblablement pas, alors autant en finir, dis-je.

Le rire d'Alice carillonna comme une clochette et, suivie de son compagnon, elle quitta la voiture, avant de se pencher à nouveau vers l'intérieur.

– Je vais voir s'ils sont prêts et je reviens te chercher.

Elle s'éloigna, me laissant seule avec Jasper. Le silence s'installa, que je me décidais à briser après quelques instants.

– Jasper, tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas de…

A son tour, il passa la tête dans l'habitacle.

– Pas du tout, je te le répète pour la centième fois au moins. Veux-tu bien arrêter de t'angoisser ? Sinon je vais devoir user de mon don.

– C'est inutile. Ca ira. Oui, tout ira bien, ajoutais-je dans un murmure, autant pour lui, que pour moi-même.

- Ils sont prêts ! annonça alors joyeusement Alice en revenant vers nous. C'est quand tu veux.

Je me glissais alors gracieusement hors de la voiture et marquais un temps d'arrêt pour reprendre le contrôle sur moi. Comme si ça avait le pouvoir de me calmer, je fermais les yeux, portais le bouquet de giroflées à mon nez et inspirais profondément. Tout irait bien… Tout se passerait bien.

Je rouvris les paupières et me tournais vers l'édifice, avant de m'y diriger d'un pas décidé.

– Hé hé du calme ! me tempéra alors mon témoin. C'est pas une course ! Surtout que tu dois attendre Jasper !

Je soupirais et m'efforçais de mesurer mon allure. Jasper me rattrapa en une demie seconde et je pris le bras qu'il me tendait galamment. Ensemble, nous franchîmes les marches du perron, avant de pénétrer dans le bâtiment, puis dans la salle où devait se dérouler la cérémonie.

Immédiatement, tous se tournèrent vers nous et mon regard survola la peu nombreuse assistance, pour se poser sur le visage angélique de mon ange. Celui-ci me fixait avec une expression totalement indéchiffrable. Choc ? Appréciation ? Désapprobation ? Stupeur, en tout cas, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Jasper et moi remontâmes rapidement la petite allée ménagée entre les chaises et il me laissa au côté de mon promis, avant de rejoindre Alice.

– Tu es… d'une beauté à couper le souffle… me murmura Carlisle, si bas que même le maire ne pût l'entendre.

Soulagée quant à sa réaction, je lui dédiais mon plus beau sourire, plongeant mes yeux dans son admirable regard d'or liquide qui avait toujours le pouvoir de me troubler.

Il me fallut ensuite quelques secondes, avant de réaliser que le maire avait entamé son discours, mais je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille distraite. Dans tout ce fatras officiel, seules deux phrases m'importaient. Non, trois en réalité. Celles qui feraient de moi sa femme aux yeux de tous et pour l'éternité. J'allais épouser mon ange. Cela me paraissait surréaliste après avoir attendu si longtemps de le retrouver. Malgré ma robe, les fleurs, le maire et l'assistance, je ne réalisais pas vraiment.

J'étais si absorbée par mes pensées, que je n'entendis pas l'humain s'adresser à moi. Il fallut que Carlisle lui-même presse ma main, pour que mon esprit cesse de vagabonder et que je reporte mon attention sur l'homme qui nous faisait face. Comme je ne réagissais pas, ce dernier répéta la question et je me serais volontiers frappée. Je l'attendais et avais trouvé le moyen de la manquer… tout comme j'avais probablement raté la réponse de Carlisle

– Je le veux, fis-je enfin.

– Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par l'Etat d'Alaska, je vous déclare mari et femme, dit alors le maire, avant de conclure en s'adressant à celui qui venait de devenir mon second et dernier époux Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Mon ange se tourna alors vers moi, d'un air si rayonnant qu'il en était solaire, puis prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa avec une passion non dissimulée, qui m'électrisa et me submergea de désir.

Après un temps qui sembla infini tout en étant très court, nos lèvres se séparèrent et nous nous retournâmes pour signer le registre, imités par nos témoins, Alice et Emmett. C'était fait. Aux yeux de tous, j'étais désormais Madame Carlisle Cullen. J'avais envie de crier mon bonheur au monde entier, de clamer à la planète entière "cet homme extraordinaire, cet ange, est mien !", mais je m'abstins.

Les formalités administratives achevées, nous nous retournâmes en souriant vers l'assistance qui nous applaudissait… et notre regard tomba sur un visage, que ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'attendait à voir.

– Esmé… soufflais-je, incrédule.

– Elle est venue… renchérit mon mari, aussi sinon plus stupéfait que moi.

Chacun s'approchant pour nous féliciter, nous n'eûmes pas le temps de nous appesantir sur sa présence. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire ouf, je me retrouvais soulevée par les bras puissants d'Emmett, qui me fit tournoyer un instant, avant de me reposer à terre.

– Je dois t'appeler "maman" maintenant ? s'enquit-il, visiblement enchanté de son "trait d'humour".

Pour toute réponse, je me contentais de souffler :

– Tu n'as vraiment aucun tact, mon pauvre Emmett. C'est désolant.

Comme il me fixait d'un regard interrogateur, j'assénais d'un ton inaudible :

– Esmé est là et elle t'a tenu lieu de mère pendant des décennies. Tu ne t'es pas dis que tu pourrais la blesser cruellement en disant ça ?

– Venant de toi, qui lui a volé Carlisle, cette réflexion est assez comique, rétorqua-t-il alors en perdant son sourire.

Cette vérité, assénée en ces circonstances, me blessa et fit surgir une culpabilité qui ne m'avait pas effleurée en vingt et un an. Culpabilité qui s'accentua lorsque mon géant de "petit frère" s'écarta et que je croisais le regard d'Esmé, empli, non de reproche, mais d'une insondable tristesse que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Le genre de peine pleine de souffrance, qui ne peut exister que lorsqu'on se retrouve brusquement dépossédé de ce qu'on a de plus cher.

Incapable de le supporter, je commençais par détourner la tête, prise d'une soudaine envie de fuir. Puis la fierté refit surface. Je n'avais pas à avoir honte d'avoir repris celui qui m'était destiné de toute éternité. De plus, elle était venue d'elle-même et s'était par-là même, infligé seule cette souffrance. Je posais à nouveau les yeux sur Esmé, juste à temps pour la voir s'approcher de nous. Malgré moi, je serrais convulsivement mon bouquet, réduisant les tiges en bouillie dans leur enveloppe de papier bleuté et la dévisageais. Je sentis soudain une vague d'apaisement m'envahir et mon regard bifurqua vers Jasper, le responsable de cette brusque sérénité. Ma tension devait être si palpable qu'il l'avait discernée et compris que je ne parvenais pas à me calmer réellement. Je lui adressais un imperceptible signe de tête en remerciement et reportais mon attention sur l'ex compagne de mon époux.

Le silence s'était fait dans la pièce, comme si chacun attendait notre réaction avec appréhension.

– Esmé… fit Carlisle avec une émotion perceptible. Je n'osais pas espérer te voir ici aujourd'hui.

– J'ai longuement hésité, dit alors celle-ci de sa voix douce, mais je dois avouer qu'en te voyant si rayonnant, je ne doute plus que tu aie fait le bon choix. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur.

C'était invraisemblable, incompréhensible. Comment faisait-elle ? A sa place, j'aurais été consumée de jalousie, dévorée de rancune. Comment parvenait-elle à ce que nul ressentiment ne transparaisse dans sa voix, ni sur ses traits séraphiques ? J'étais persuadée que le don de Jasper n'y était pour rien, alors, comment pouvait-elle sembler si sincère ? Elle était donc bonne au point de réellement souhaiter notre bonheur, alors qu'en lui prenant Carlisle, j'avais dérobé le sien ? Je n'avais pas hésité à la piétiner pour récupérer mon ange et elle… J'eu la nausée –au sens métaphorique du terme bien entendu-, non pas de son attitude, mais de la mienne.

Je ne pus davantage m'appesantir sur le dégoût que je m'inspirais soudain, car elle se tourna vers moi. Le moment que je redoutais était arrivé. L'ultime confrontation.

– Sylane, je n'aurais qu'une requête à formuler, me dit-elle. Rends-le heureux, il le mérite.

Ayant entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire à mon mari, j'aurais dû m'attendre à une demande de ce genre, pourtant, je trouvais de nouveau moyen de m'ébahir. Cette femme était une sainte, ma parole ! C'était presque intolérable, car, sans le vouloir, elle me faisait sentir tout ce qui nous séparait : elle était meilleure que je ne le serais jamais.

– Compte sur moi, me contentais-je de dire.

Ainsi rassurée par ces quelques mots, elle céda sa place à Bella, qui m'embrassa chaleureusement et à Edward, qui se contenta de m'observer, sachant très bien ce que j'avais en tête.

_Elle aurait dû comprendre que sa présence nous mettrait mal à l'aise_, ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser à l'intention du fils aîné de Carlisle.

_Je sais_, me répondit-il sans prononcer un mot. _Mais elle n'en pouvait plus de tourner dans la maison en nous sachant tous ici… Nous restons sa famille malgré tout._

Ne trouvant rien à répondre à cela, je regardais Alice et Jasper, derrière lui et il s'effaça pour les laisser passer. Lorsque la plus jeune du clan m'eût à son tour étreinte, je me retrouvais face à face avec Estrella et Olga. J'ignorais soigneusement l'Espagnole et me focalisais sur son agréable compagne, à qui je devais la découverte de ma tenue. Je lui dédiais un sourire.

– Félicitations, me dit-elle en me le rendant. Tu rayonne littéralement.

– En partie grâce à toi, rétorquais-je.

La Suédoise haussa vaguement les épaules, désinvolte.

– Je n'y suis pas pour grand chose, objecta-t-elle modestement. Tôt ou tard, tu serais entrée dans cette boutique.

Je ne la détrompais pas et me tournais vers Carlisle, qui décréta qu'il était temps de rejoindre le lieu de la fête.


	7. Surprises

**7 . SURPRISES**

POV Carlisle

J'avais entendu le maire prononcer les mots, je l'avais embrassée, avais reçu les félicitations de toute ma famille –Esmé incluse-, pourtant, dans la Mercedes qui nous ramenait à la maison, suivis par la Volvo d'Edward, je ne réalisais toujours pas que la femme magnifique assise à côté de moi sur le siège passager, était mienne pour l'éternité. Je parvenais d'autant moins à le croire que son apparition à l'extrémité de la travée avait davantage tenu du rêve que de la réalité. Les seules choses qui me convainquaient de ne pas me trouver en plein songe, étaient les alliances qui ornaient désormais nos annulaires respectives.

– Tout va bien ? me demanda mon épouse comme je demeurais silencieux.

Quittant le route des yeux quelques fractions de secondes, je tournais la tête vers elle et lui souris.

– Je ne me suis jamais senti si bien, répondis-je. J'essaye simplement de réaliser.

Un sourire en coin, que j'avais appris à reconnaître comme annonciateur d'une remarque moqueuse, fleurit sur ses lèvres.

– De réaliser ? Alors que c'est toi qui as tout organisé ? Si quelqu'un devait avoir du mal à réaliser, ce serait plutôt moi, tu ne crois pas ?

– Exact, lui accordais-je.

Le silence s'installa, puis, alors que je rentrais la voiture dans le garage, je la sentis me fixer, avec insistance et la dévisageais à mon tour. Ses iris couleur de brume étaient animés d'une flamme que je connaissais bien à présent. Je déglutis le venin qui avait envahi ma bouche. Seigneur, comment était-il possible de lui résister alors qu'elle me couvait de ce regard brûlant ? Je n'étais qu'un homme, pour l'amour du ciel…

- Pas tout de suite, dis-je d'une voix rauque que j'eu du mal à reconnaître comme mienne.

- Personne ne nous en voudra, insista-t-elle, tentatrice.

J'étais en effet très tenté d'accéder à sa requête et de céder à nos pulsions, mais je n'avais pas vu mes enfants depuis si longtemps… Comment me résoudre à leur fausser compagnie après si peu de temps passé avec eux ? Cela m'était impossible.

Ce que je pensais dût se lire sur mon visage, car elle capitula presque instantanément. Capable de museler son désir aussi vite qu'il apparaissait, elle avait acquis sur ses sens une emprise plus importante encore que je ne l'avais soupçonné. Peut-être aussi importante que ma résistance au sang.

- Très bien, dit-elle. Alors allons voir quelles extravagances Alice a préparées.

M'emparant de sa main, je la baisais et relevais sur elle des yeux pleins de promesses.

En mettant les pieds dans la maison, je tournais la tête vers mon épouse, qui s'était littéralement statufiée. Si elle avait été humaine, j'aurais même dis que le sang avait reflué de son visage. Son regard de brume balayait les nombreuses guirlandes d'ampoules qui diffusaient une lumière vive ; la montagne de présents –venus d'on ne savait où étant donné le peu d'invités du mariage- disposés sur la table ; l'orchestre placé à l'extrémité de la pièce, qui entama une valse à notre entrée…

Je savais que Sylane, au contraire de Bella, n'avait rien contre les fêtes, mais qu'elle n'aimait pas l'extravagance. Or, Alice était de celles qui ne savent organiser les choses que dans la démesure la plus totale. Un gémissement désespéré franchit les lèvres de ma femme –Dieu que j'aimais dire cela-.

J'allais m'avancer vers ma famille, lorsque mon regard se posa sur d'autres personnes que je n'aurais jamais pensé voir en ce jour : Siobhan, Maggie et Liam, mes amis Irlandais; ainsi que Carmen, Eleazar, Irina, Kate et Tanya, du clan tout proche de Denali. Incrédule, je les dévisageais, me demandant auquel de mes enfants je devais ce miracle inattendu.

_Je plaide coupable_, me dit alors la voix mentale d'Edward. _J'avais également contacté Kachiri, Zafrina et Senna, mais elles n'étaient pas disponibles. Elles te présentent leurs vœux de bonheur._

La démarche seule me rendait heureux. Il avait songé à ce que je n'osais espérer.

_Merci, Edward._

Il me répondit d'un sourire et je me tournais vers Sylane, occupée à bavarder avec Emmett.

– Il faut que tu rencontre des amis très chers.

Interrompant sa conversation avec mon fils, elle me sourit et m'accompagna. Je serrerais chacun d'eux contre moi, puis procédais aux présentations.

– Je vous présente ma Sylane, dis-je à la cantonade, en appuyant avec une fierté non dissimulée sur le pronom possessif. Ma chérie, je te présente Carmen, Eleazar, Irina, Kate et Tanya, qui habitent près d'ici.

Tanya s'avança alors vers elle et posa une main sur son épaule.

– Je parle au nom de mon clan, en disant que nous sommes ravis de rencontrer celle qui a réussi à capturer le cœur de Carlisle au point de le pousser à se marier, dit-elle en souriant.

– Et je le suis de faire la connaissance de ses amis.

– Et voici Siobhan, Maggie et Liam, qui sont venus d'Irlande spécialement pour l'occasion, enchaînais-je.

– Enchantés de te connaître, dit la première.

– Moi de même.

Je m'apprêtais à ajouter quelque chose, lorsque mon regard se posa sur un visage que je n'avais pas revu depuis plus de deux siècles.

– Brighton ? fis-je, abasourdi.

Comment diable avait-il appris… Immédiatement, je jetais un coup d'œil à mon aîné, qui secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

_Je n'y suis pour rien là_, me dit-il silencieusement.

Stupéfait, je regardais mon plus vieil ami se frayer un chemin jusqu'à moi.

– Bonsoir, Carlisle, me dit-il.

Comme d'ordinaire, son visage n'était qu'un masque indéchiffrable. Il n'avait pas changé de ce point de vue.

Sentant sur moi les regards curieux de ceux qui m'entouraient, je me décidais à réagir.

– Je vous présente Brighton Sorënson, mon plus ancien ami, dis-je, ne parvenant toujours pas à croire à sa présence.

Le regard doré du nouveau venu parcourut l'assistance, qu'il salua courtoisement, avant de regarder mon épouse.

– Je suppose que j'ai l'insigne honneur de m'adresser à la nouvelle madame Cullen, dit-il avec l'exquise politesse dont il ne se départissait jamais.

Il fallut à Sylane quelques fractions de secondes avant de sortir de son ébahissement.

– Heu, oui, en effet, répondit-elle, ne sachant manifestement que dire d'autre.

En réalité, son regard passait de Brighton à moi sans discontinuer depuis déjà plusieurs secondes.

Il fallait avouer que nous voir côte à côte pouvait prêter à confusion. Un observateur humain ne connaissant rien de nous, nous aurait certainement pris pour des frères, surtout habillés d'un costume. En effet, le Norvégien était aussi blond que moi et, de par son régime alimentaire, possédait les mêmes iris dorés. Notre stature, également, était semblable. Jusqu'à nos prénoms, que nous devions tous deux à des villes anglaises.

– Ton épouse est d'une beauté incomparable, me dit ensuite Brighton. Je suis presque jaloux.

Je savais qu'il n'en était rien, car la jalousie ne faisait pas partie de ses défauts. Il faisait simplement un magnifique compliment à Sylane ainsi qu'à moi-même.

Je me décidais alors à poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

– Par quel miracle es-tu ici aujourd'hui ?

Un vague sourire naquit sur les siennes.

– Nul miracle dans cette affaire, mon ami. J'ai simplement eu la bonne fortune de rencontrer Estrella et sa compagne il y a quelques jours, qui m'ont informé de ton mariage ce jour d'hui. C'est sur leur assurance que tu me ferais bon accueil, que je suis venu. J'ose croire qu'elles ont eu raison.

Sa façon de parler était toujours empreinte de la même componction d'une autre ère, qui le faisait sembler presque incongru en ce siècle si moderne. Agé de plus de huit cent ans, c'était le plus vieil immortel de ma connaissance, les Volturi exceptés.

– Comment peux-tu imaginer le contraire ? dis-je en souriant. Bien sûr que je suis content de te revoir, après tout ce temps. Mais je ne vois pas ta compagne. Où est-elle ?

– Tu la cherche en vain.

Je soupirais. Ainsi donc, cela non plus, n'avait pas changé.

– Toujours solitaire ? Ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait temps que…

– Je t'en prie, m'interrompit-il, fais-moi la grâce de ne plus aborder ce sujet.

Il était inutile d'insister, en effet. Dieu savait que Brighton était extrêmement entêté.

– Que fais-tu, à présent ? l'interrogeais-je.

– Je suis avocat, répondit-il laconiquement. Et toi, toujours médecin ?

– Pourquoi cela aurait-il changé ? lui renvoyais-je.

- En effet. Tu as toujours été ainsi. Empli d'abnégation.

Absorbé par ma conversation avec lui, je n'avais même pas remarqué que les autres s'étaient égayés dans la pièce, pour discuter avec les membres de ma famille. Alors que, embarrassé de son compliment, je détournais la tête, je me figurais qu'Esmé se trouvait recluse dans un coin, n'osant visiblement aborder personne, comme si elle ne se sentait pas à sa place auprès des siens. Et c'était en grande partie ma faute. Il fallait que je répare ce que je pouvais. Et si je pouvais faire d'une pierre deux coups…

– Brighton, il faut que je te présente quelqu'un, lui dis-je, me sentant soudain une vocation d'entremetteur.

Egoïstement, puisque j'étais heureux, il fallait que les gens, autour de moi, le soient aussi. Surtout ceux qui m'étaient chers.

Je guidais donc mon ami jusqu'à Esmé.

– Esmé, j'aimerais te présenter Brighton Sorënson, mon plus vieil ami, lui dis-je. Brighton, laisse-moi te présenter Esmé.

Le regard du Norvégien rencontra celui de mon ancienne compagne, nota les douces boucles caramel encadrant son visage angélique et il s'inclina profondément, avant de s'emparer de sa main pour la baiser galamment. Un geste plus que désuet à notre époque, mais qu'Esmé sembla apprécier. Je savais qu'elle aurait rougi si elle l'avait pu. Aucune femme ne pouvait résister à ses manières de gentleman, même s'il ne s'en servait jamais à ces fins.

– Je suis charmé de faire votre connaissance, Esmé, lui dit-il. J'ignorais que Carlisle eût semblable beauté dans ses connaissances.

Je ne jugeais pas utile de lui révéler quels genres de liens nous avaient longtemps unis, elle et moi, et m'esquivais pour les laisser seuls.

– Moi de même, Brighton, répondit-elle, son regard ne lâchant pas le sien.

12


End file.
